Between Vampires & Spirit Detectives
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Yusuke has been tracking down a half-vampire. How will he react when it happens to be one of his fellow Spirit Detectives? YusukexOc


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho", but my Oc is mine!**

**IF ANY OF YOU HATE TWILIGHT, THEN DO NOT READ THIS!!!**

* * *

It was late at night and a shadow was rushing through the darkness of the woods. Yusuke was behind, trying to get the shadow. He shot his Spirit Gun at it a couple of times, but the shadow dodged in a very fast rate. He was chasing it since last week, but had no luck catching it. The shadow laughed as it turned and went towards the Spirit Detective.

_D-damn! She's fast!!_ he cried out in his thoughts.

He was soon pinned down by the shadow and was looking right at the eyes of the shadow, but somehow, they looked very familiar to him. Yusuke soon realized who it could be as his eyes widened a little.

"Keira?" he simply asked.

Keira gasped softly, backing away after releasing him. "Damn! I knew that this would happen... Although..." She let out a giggle, emerging from the shadows, revealing her jet-black hair and red eyes. "The fun can just begin right now..."

Yusuke blinked. "What are you talking about?"

The girl blinked as well. "I have no idea." She smacked her forehead. "I must be losing my mind because of that full moon!"

Then the teen approached her. "Why are you a vampire? Why didn't you tell me?"

Keira let out a huff. "Because I have the right to tell you nothing about it. You got a problem with that, Urameshi?"

The teen crossed his arms. "Maybe I do and it has something to do with a girl who is a vampire."

"Did Koenma want me arrested?"

"No, I was chasing you because I want you to stop sucking blood of innocents."

That got the black-haired girl glaring at him. "How can I live if I do not drink blood?! What do you want me to drink then, animal blood?!"

Yusuke glared back. "Maybe, but you have no right to do that! Innocent humans being killed by something or someone like you is awful! I know that I Know nothing about vampires, but the whole sucking blood part is the only thing I know about your kind." His glare softened. "Why are you hiding these things from me? I don't understand..."

Keira sighed. "To tell you the truth... It has been 2 years since I became to be this way. I killed that vampire who turned me into this, so I am to be like this at every full moon... That is when my power is at its maximum." She crossed her arms. "That explained to ya now?"

"Maybe..." Yusuke muttered, getting annoyed for some reason.

That was when the girl stepped closer to him. "Why are you obsessed with chasing me? There must be another reason why..."

Yusuke gulped. He was in a major pickle and this is something that may be hard to talk out of. Before he knew it, the Spirit Detective saw the vampire girl standing in front of him, her face an inch or two away from his. He could swear that his cheeks were staining red.

Keira softly whispered in a seductive way, "Tell me the reason... I know that there is a reason..."

_Oh crap! Oh crap! What am I going to do? I mean, this is a vampire and she is too quick for me to make my escape. Man, I wish Hiei was here to help me out, let alone having that dumb Kuwabara. Kurama would kill her and I need to find a way to not kill her. I mean... she's my best friend... and..._ Yusuke thought before he had something he had to do in mind that he had wanted to do for a while.

"Yusuke, are you going to say something, or do I have to do something?" Keira demanded.

The Spirit Detective soon grinned evily. "You can some of my blood. Maybe then I will talk."

Keira burst out laughing after that. "You want ME to suck YOUR blood?! Ha! You make me laugh." She soon smirked. "I guess I can do that..." She inched towards his neck. "Fine then... Your wish is my command..."

Then she leaned in and then she sunk a bit of her teeth into his flesh, drinking a bit of his blood, not biting a bit harder that would get him to be just like her. Yusuke felt shivers going down his spine and he felt some goosebumps lumping on his arms. It was like being in the water on a cold winter's day. Soon the girl pulled away and there was blood left on her lips before she licked them away. Yusuke still felt stiff before his eyes were fully open since they were half open most of the time when she was sucking on some of his blood.

Then Keira asked, "Satisfied now?"

That turned the Spirit Detective on. "Not really. Now it is my turn, even though I am not a vampire like yourself," he said with that cheesy grin of his.

That got the girl to blink at him. She soon crossed her arms, tilting her head to the side a little. This was just getting weird for her and she had to get this done and over with so she can be able to go home without any problems.

She soon asked, "What is it now? I have more blood to drink since I am still a little bit more thirsty."

Yusuke let out a laugh. "You are going to hit me for this."

"Give me your best shot!"

Before she even knew it, the teen pinned her right to the ground, holding her wrists tightly and then she was in total shock, wondering what he is planning to do. Then the teen so leaned in and brushed her lips with his softly before he pulled away to see how red her face already was. Her face was as red as Kurama's hair and that got the raven-haired teen to laugh, getting her to once again frown.

She demanded, "What was that for?!"

Yusuke let out another laugh. "Because, I wanted to see how you would react if I did that. Plus, I really..." He cut off his sentence, letting her go, and looking away so she would not see his blush that was staining on his cheeks.

That got the girl to wonder in a suspicious way. She wanted to get things out of him and Keira does have her ways on making people spill the beans.

"Say it!" she demanded.

"NO!"

"SAY IT OR I WILL BITE YOU!!!"

Yusuke sighed with defeat. He had no idea how to tell her what he was going to finish, so he might as well do it before he regrets it for the rest of his life. He soon looked right into her eyes.

Then he took a deep breath and confessed, "I really like you." That got him to blush more redder than Kurama's hair.

Keira was the same, but she was also happy at the same time. This had her heart pounding and she felt like being in heaven all of a sudden. Soon after she put a hand on his, getting him to look at him, his eyes widened with confusion and question.

She softly said, leaning in slowly towards him, "Yusuke... I feel the same way..."

Closing his eyes, Yusuke softly said, "Keira..."

Their lips met and found themselves sharing a long, warm, and gentle passionate kiss from human to half-vampire. This may be something that Koenma may forbid, but they did not care. All that they cared about was being with each other and they held each other close as they kissed. Then they pulled away to look into each other's eyes.

"Yusuke, can you promise me that you will not tell anyone about this? Me being a vampire, well a half-vampire, anyway."

Yusuke nodded. "Of course. I would never betray you..."

* * *

**This is my second YusukexOc fic, so I hope you liked it.**


End file.
